Komediantka/I
Marianowi Gawalewiczowi Autor Bukowiec, stacja kolei dąbrowskiej, leży w przepysznym miejscu!... Wycięto krętą linię pomiędzy wzgórzami, okrytymi bukiem i sosną, i w punkcie najrówniejszym, pomiędzy olbrzymią górą, sterczącą nad lasami nagimi łysinami skał zwietrzałych, a długą i wąską dolinką, pełną wód i błot zarosłych – postawiono stację. Dworzec z cegły nietynkowanej, jednopiętrowy, z mieszkaniami zawiadowcy i jego pomocnika na piętrze, drewniany domek z boku dla telegrafisty i niższej służby, drugi taki sam tuż przy ostatnich wekslach dla dozorcy drogowego, trzy budki strażnicze w różnych punktach terenu stacyjnego, rampa odkryta do ładowania towarów – stanowiły wszystko. Las był za dworcem i las szumiał przed dworcem. Kawał niebieskawej opony powietrza, zarzuconej szarawymi chmurami, roztaczał się w górze niby dach rozciągnięty szeroko. Słońce podnosiło się ku południowi, świeciło coraz bielej i coraz lepiej dogrzewało; rude zbocza kamienistej góry, o poszarpanym, jakby porytym gwałtownie przez wiosenne potoki szczycie, opłynięte były światłem słońca. Była cisza wiosennego południa. Drzewa stały bez ruchu i bez szmeru. Zielone, ostre liście buków zwieszały się jakby senne i upojone światłem, ciepłem i ciszą. Ptaki odzywały się z rzadka w gęstwinie leśnej, tylko krzyk wodnego ptactwa z błot i ciche brzęczenia komarów dzwoniły w powietrzu. Nad długą, mocno błękitną linią szyn, ciągnących się nieskończonym łańcuchem w skrętach i zygzakach, mieniło się fioletem rozpalone powietrze. Z kancelarii zawiadowcy stacji wyszedł niski, kwadratowy, o jasnej, prawie konopnej czuprynie człowiek. Był ubrany, a raczej wciśnięty, w surdut elegancki, kapelusz trzymał w ręku i kładł palto, które mu podawał robotnik. Zawiadowca stał przed nim, gładził długą, siwawą brodę ruchem automatycznym i uśmiechał się przyjaźnie. Był tak samo krępy, silnie zbudowany i rozrosły w ramionach i tak samo z oczu błękitnych, błyskających wesoło pod rozrośniętymi brwiami i czołem kwadratowym, wyzierała mu stanowczość i silna, nieugięta natura. Nos prosty, usta bardzo pełne i pewien sposób ściągania brwi, i spoglądanie proste, uderzanie oczyma niby sztyletem, znamionowały gwałtowny charakter. – Do widzenia, do jutra!... – powiedział blondyn wesoło, wysuwając dużą rękę do pożegnania. – Do widzenia! No, daj pyska... Jutro zapijemy mohorycz! – Boję ja się trochę tego jutra... – Śmiało, chłopcze! Nie bój się. Ja ręczę słowem za dobry skutek. Powiem zaraz Jani o wszystkim... Przyjedziesz jutro do nas na obiad, oświadczysz się, zostaniesz przyjęty, za miesiąc ślub... i będziemy sąsiadami... hę! Kocham cię, panie Andrzeju! Zawsze marzyłem, żeby mieć takiego syna: nie mam! trudno... to choć zięcia mieć będę!... Ucałowali się serdecznie; młody wsiadł w lekką, górską bryczkę, czekającą na podjeździe, i ruszył ostro wąziutką drożynką przez las. Obejrzał się, ukłonił jeszcze kapeluszem, przesłał potem drugi ukłon głębszy do okien pierwszego piętra i zniknął w cieniu lasu. Potem zeskoczył z bryczki, kazał furmanowi jechać, a sam poszedł na przełaj. Zawiadowca, skoro tylko mu tamten zniknął z oczu, powrócił do kancelarii i zajął się załatwianiem urzędowych korespondencji. Był bardzo zadowolony z prośby Grzesikiewicza o rękę córki; przyrzekł ją będąc najpewniejszym, że ona się zgodzi. Grzesikiewicz, choć nie porywał pięknością, ale był bardzo rozumny i bardzo bogaty. Lasy, w których stała stacja, i kilka sąsiednich folwarków były własnością jego ojca. Stary Grzesikiewicz był to chłop przede wszystkim, który z karczmarza przedzierzgnął się na handlarza i na porębach leśnych i handlu opasami dorobił się krociowego majątku. Jeszcze dużo ludzi w okolicy pamiętało, że stary nazywał się za młodu Grzesik. Pokpiwano sobie nieraz z tego, ale nikt mu za złe nie brał zmiany nazwiska, bo się nie sadził na pańskość i nie świecił nikomu brutalnie swoją fortuną. Był chłopem i pomimo wszystkich zmian pozostał chłopem na wskroś. Syn odebrał staranne wykształcenie i teraz pomagał ojcu. Przed dwoma laty poznał córkę zawiadowcy po jej powrocie z gimnazjum kieleckiego i zakochał się w niej gwałtownie. Stary mu nie przeszkadzał, tylko powiedział prosto, że jeśli chce, to niech się żeni. Z panną widywał się często, zakochiwał się w niej coraz głębiej, ale nigdy nie śmiał mówić o miłości. Była dla niego bardzo uprzejma, bardzo mu rada, ale przy tym taka dziwnie prosta i otwarta, że jemu zawsze słowa uczucia i wyznania zatrzymywały się na ustach. Czuł w niej jakąś wyższą rasę kobiet, niedostępną dla takich "chamów", jak się nieraz sam nazywał otwarcie, ale właśnie przez to chamstwo swoje kochał ją tym więcej jeszcze. Wreszcie zdecydował się powiedzieć o tym jej ojcu. Orłowski go przyjął z otwartymi rękoma i z góry, z całą swoją bezwzględnością zapewnił słowem, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Myślał teraz, że przecież i Janka mu nie odmówi, że musiała już o tym mówić z ojcem. – Dlaczegóż by nie! – szeptał. Był młodym, bogatym, no – i kochał ją bardzo. – Za miesiąc ślub!... – dodawał szybko i czuł się tak uradowanym, że leciał przez las szybko, obłamywał gałęzie drzew, kopał stare, spróchniałe pnie, strącał główki grzybom wiosennym i pogwizdywał uśmiechając się z zadowolenia matki, skoro jej tylko powie o tym, bo matka jego gorąco pragnęła tego małżeństwa. Była to stara chłopka, która prócz stroju nic nie zmieniła pod wpływem pieniędzy ze swoich obyczajów i myśli. O Jance myślała jak o królowej. Było to jej marzeniem mieć za synową panią prawdziwą, szlachciankę, która by jej imponowała pięknością i wyższym urodzeniem, bo mąż i jego pieniądze, i szacunek, jakim ją otaczano w okolicy, nie wystarczały jej. Czuła się zawsze chłopką i wszystko przyjmowała z niedowierzaniem prawdziwie chłopskim. – Jędruś! – mówiła nieraz synowi – Jędruś, ożeń się z panną Orłowską. To pani! Jak spojrzy na człowieka, to jaże mrówki łażą ze strachu po skórze i chciałoby się jej do nóg pokłonić i prosić o co... Dobra być musi, bo ile razy spotka się z ludźmi w lesie, to pochwali Boga, porozmawia, dzieci pogłaska... Jensza by tego nie umiała! Zawdy co ród, to ród. Posłałam jej grzybów koszyczek, to jak me spotkała potem, to pocałowała me w rękę... Mądra ci ona jest, ho! ho! wi, że ja mam synka kiej malowanie. Jędruś, żeń się! Śpiesz się, flisie, póki jest na misie! – dodawała przysłowiem. Jędruś się zwykle śmiał, całował matkę po rękach i obiecywał prędko skończyć. – Królewnę będziemy mieć, posadzimy ją se w świetlicy! Nie bój się, Jędruś, nie dam ja jej rączków umorusać w niczym; będę chodzić kole niej, usługiwać, podtykać wszystko... niech se czyta po francusku ino albo gra na fortypianie. Na to ona i panią! – ciągnęła dalej matka rozmarzając się przyszłym swoim szczęściem. – Stara kobieta jestem. Jędruś, wnuczków mi potrza!... – mawiała często synowi smętnie. I on był takim samym chłopem w głębi; pod pokostem cywilizowanego człowieka, gładkiego i wykształconego, drżała niepohamowana energia i pragnienie żony – pani. Ten siłacz, co w chwilach uniesienia sam rzucał na wóz sześciopudowe wory zboża i musiał nieraz robić jak wyrobnik, żeby się zmęczyć i przyciszyć w sobie szalone pragnienie użycia i jakieś burze, podnoszące się w krwi zdrowej i przez dziesiątki pokoleń nie zużytej – marzył o Jance, przepadał za jej wdziękiem, za słodyczą. Chciał koniecznie pana, który by go tyranizował swoją słabością. Leciał teraz przez las jak wicher, a potem prosto przez pola zieleniejące się młodą runią zbóż jarych – biegł do matki powiedzieć jej o swoim szczęściu. Wiedział, że ją zastanie w ulubionej izbie, zawieszonej w trzy rzędy obrazami świętych w złoconych ramach; bo to był jedyny jej zbytek, na jaki sobie pozwalała. Zawiadowca tymczasem skończył pisać raport jakiś, podpisał go, przeciągnął przez dziennik, wsadził w kopertę, zaadresował "do Ekspedytora stacji Bukowiec" i zawołał: – Antoni! Posługacz pokazał się w progu. – Do ekspedytora! – zawołał Orłowski. Posługacz wziął w milczeniu kopertę i z najpoważniejszą miną w świecie położył ją na stoliku stojącym z drugiej strony okna. Zawiadowca wstał, przeciągnął się, czerwoną czapkę zdjął z głowy i przeszedł do tego stolika; włożył zwyczajną czapkę z czerwonymi wypustkami i z powagą odpieczętował ekspedycję pisaną przed chwilą. Przeczytał i na drugiej stronie nakreślił kilka wierszy odpowiedzi podpisując się znowu; zaadresował "do Zawiadowcy stacji w miejscu" – i kazał Antoniemu odnieść. Był to maniak, którego kosztem bawiła się cała droga żelazna. W Bukowcu nie było ekspedytora, więc on spełniał obie czynności, ale przy stoliku zawiadowcy sprawy jedne, a przy stoliku ekspedytora – drugie. Jako zawiadowca był swoim własnym zwierzchnikiem, więc miał nieraz chwile rzetelnej, iście wariackiej rozkoszy, kiedy zauważywszy jaką omyłkę w rachunkach, jakieś opuszczenie swoje w służbie ekspedytora, pisał raport sam na siebie i monitował się. Śmiali się wszyscy z niego; nie zważał na to i robił swoje mawiając na usprawiedliwienie: – Na porządku i systematyczności opiera się wszystko; braknie tego, wszystko przepada!... Skończył teraz robotę, pozamykał szuflady, wyjrzał na peron – i poszedł do mieszkania. Nie wszedł przez przedpokój, tylko przez kuchnię. Musiał wszystko wiedzieć, co się robi i jak. Zajrzał do komina, szturchnął w ogień pogrzebaczem, wykrzyczał służącą za rozlaną wodę na podłodze i poszedł do jadalnego pokoju. – Gdzie Janka? – Panna Janina zaraz przyjdzie – odpowiedziała Kręska, rodzaj gospodyni i damy do towarzystwa, ładna blondynka o bardzo ruchliwej twarzy. – Cóż robicie na obiad? – zapytał tym samym inkwizytorskim tonem. – To, co pan naczelnik tak lubi: potrawka z kurcząt z sosem, zupka szczawiowa, kotleciki... – Zbytki!... przysięgam Bogu, zbytki!... Zupa i jedno mięso dosyć chyba dla samego nawet króla! Zrujnujecie mnie, przysięgam Bogu!... – Ależ, panie naczelniku... umyślnie tylko dla pana dobrodzieja taki obiad kazałam robić. – Blaga! przysięgam Bogu, blaga!... Warn, kobietom, tylko w głowach frykasiki, słodyczki, delikatesiki i nic więcej. Wszystko to tylko fiu! fiu! – Niesłusznie pan naczelnik nas sądzi; oszczędzamy zwykle więcej niż mężczyźni. – Aha! oszczędzacie, żeby sobie później kupić więcej łachów. Znam to, przysięgam Bogu! Kręska nie odpowiedziała, tylko zaczęła nakrywać do obiadu. Weszła Janka. Była to dziewczyna dwudziestodwuletnia, wysoka, doskonale zarysowana, o szerokich ramionach, spojrzeniu dumnym i imponującym. Rysy miała niezbyt regularne; oczy czarne, czoło proste, trochę za szerokie, brwi ciemne, silnie zaznaczone, nos rzymski, usta pełne i czerwone. Oczy miały wyraz głęboki, jakiegoś wewnętrznego zapatrzenia się w siebie; usta zacinała mocno, co jej nadawało pozór powagi lub złości ukrytej. Dwie zmarszczki głębokie chmurzyły jej jasne czoło. Blond włosy o rudawym odcieniu, przepyszne jako ton, napuszone, osłaniały niby koroną jej głowę okrągłą i małą. Płeć miała złotawą niby brzoskwinia, głos dziwny; był to alt, brzmiący chwilami barytonem, o męskich akcentach. Skinęła ojcu głową i usiadła z drugiej strony stołu. – Był Grzesikiewicz dzisiaj u mnie – odezwał się zawiadowca, wolno rozlewając wszystkim zupę, bo on sam zawsze dzielił i rozlewał przy stole. Janka spokojnie spojrzała na niego, czekając, co dalej powie. – Był i prosił mnie o ręką twoją, Janiu. – Cóż mu pan naczelnik powiedział? – zawołała prędko Kręska. – Jest to nasza sprawa – odpowiedział surowo. – Nasza sprawa... Odpowiedziałem, że dobrze; będzie tutaj jutro na obiedzie, no i rozmówicie się... – Niepotrzebnie! Kiedy mu ojciec powiedział, że dobrze, to niechaj go sobie ojciec jutro przyjmuje i powie ode mnie, że właśnie jest niedobrze... Nie chcę z nim mówić. Pojadę jutro do Kielc – odpowiedziała porywczo Janina. – Wlazł na gruszkę, rwał pietruszkę, cebula się rodzi!... przysięgam Bogu! – odpowiedział pogardliwie. – Gdybyś nie była fiksatką, to byś zrozumiała, co to za człowiek i co to za partia!... że Grzesikiewicz, choć cham, więcej wart dla ciebie od książąt, bo cię chce... a chce cię, bo jest głupi; nie taką mógłby dostać! Powinnaś mu być tylko wdzięczną. Oświadczy ci się jutro i za miesiąc będziesz Grzesikiewiczową. – Nie będę Grzesikiewiczową! Kiedy może sobie wziąć inną, niech sobie bierze... – Przysięgam Bogu, będziesz Grzesikiewiczową! – Nie! Nie tylko za niego, za nikogo nie pójdę! Nie pójdę wcale za mąż, nie chcę!... – Głupiaś! – przerwał jej brutalnie. – Pójdziesz, bo potrzebujesz jeść, mieszkać, ubierać się jakoś, być czymś... Ja nie myślę się do reszty zrujnować... a jak mnie zabraknie, to co? – Mam swój posag; dam sobie radę i bez Grzesikiewiczów. Aha, więc ojciec chce mi przez to zamążpójście zabezpieczyć utrzymanie tylko!... – szydziła spoglądając na niego wyzywająco. – Tak, przysięgam Bogu!... a dla czegóż innego kobiety wychodzą za mąż?... – Wychodzą z miłości i wychodzą za tych, których kochają. – Głupiaś, mówię ci! – krzyknął energicznie, nabierając sobie potrawki. – Miłość to tylko ten sos, kurczę się zjada i bez niego; sos to wymysł, głupstwo, nowy przesąd! – Nikt się nie sprzedaje pierwszemu lepszemu dlatego tylko, że ten ma na utrzymanie! – Głupiaś, przysięgam Bogu! Wszystkie tak robią, wszystkie się sprzedają. Miłość to jest pensjonarskie gadanie, głupstwo, przysięgam Bogu! Nie irytuj mnie... – Tu chodzi nie o irytację albo o to, czy miłość jest głupstwem lub nie jest; idzie tu o moją przyszłość, którą ojciec dowolnie się rozporządza. Powiedziałam już ojcu wtedy, kiedy Zielenkiewicz mi się oświadczył, że nie myślę wcale iść za mąż. – Zielenkiewicz to tylko Zielenkiewicz, a Grzesikiewicz to pan całą furą; chłop do rany choćby przyłóż!... serce złote, rozum ma, bo przecież skończył Dublany, mocny jak byk, przysięgam Bogu; taki chłop, co najdzikszego konia utrzyma, co jak parobka onegdaj lunął w twarz, to mu sześć zębów wybił od razu – jest ci niedobry! Przysięgam Bogu, ideał, najidealniejszy ideał! – Wspaniały jest ten ojca ideał; okalecza ludzi i mógłby pokazywać się w cyrku! – Ty masz fiksację jak i twoja matka. Zaczekaj! weźmie cię Jędrek na podwójny mundsztuk i da ci radę... Nie będzie żałował bata. Janka gwałtownie odsunęła krzesło, rzuciła łyżkę na stół i wyszła zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą. – Nie gawroń się pani, tylko każ dawać kotlety! – krzyknął na Kręską, która z bolejącą miną patrzyła za Janką; podsunęła półmisek uniżenie i z troską w głosie szepnęła: – Pan naczelnik rozchoruje się kiedy z tej irytacji. – Trucizna moja!... – szepnął przeciągle. – Zjeść nie można spokojnie, tylko wieczne hałasy!... Zaczął rozwodzić żale i skargi na upór Janki, na jej charakter i na swoje wieczne z nią kłopoty. Kręska przytakiwała mu podkreślając czasami niektóre szczegóły; dyskretnie żaliła się, że i ona musi znosić wiele, bardzo wiele z jej przyczyny; wzdychała ciężko, pochlebiała mu przy każdej sposobności. Przyniosła kawę, postawiła arak, nalewała mu sama, przystawiała, dotykała się niby przypadkowo jego rąk lub ramienia; spuszczała oczy, kokietowała go ciągle i wytrwale starała się wykrzesać z niego iskrę jakąś... Miała swoje cele, dla których to robiła. Orłowski klął coraz ciszej, a wypiwszy kawę rzekł: – Bóg zapłać!... Przysięgam Bogu, pani jedna mnie rozumiesz... dobra z pani kobieta... – Panie naczelniku, gdybym tylko mogła okazać, co czuję, co... – jąkała się spuszczając oczy. Orłowski uścisnął jej rękę i wyszedł do swojego pokoju na drzemkę. Kręska rozkazała sprzątać ze stołu – i później, kiedy została sama, wzięła jakąś robótkę i usiadła przy oknie wychodzącym na peron; spoglądała czasami na lasy, na linię, ale pusto i cicho było wszędzie. Wstała, bo nie mogła usiedzieć, i zaczęła chodzić naokoło stołu cichym kocim ruchem, kołowała uśmiechając się do myśli swojej: – Będę go miała... będę!... Nareszcie człowiek odpocznie należycie!... Skończy się ze wszystkim!... – myślała i widziała się już naczelnikową. Widziała się już panią... Zrzucała z ogromną ulgą tę maskę dobroduszności, pokory, uniżenia i oszczędności, którą musiała nosić wobec wszystkich. Obiecywała sobie powetować wszystko... co wycierpiała. Był to jedyny cel, do którego wytrwale dążyła od lat dwóch. To znowu przychodziły jej na pamięć obrazy przeszłości: całe lata włóczęgi z teatrem prowincjonalnym... Rzuciła teatr, bo złapała młodego chłopaka, który się ożenił z nią. Żyła z nim całe dwa lata... dwa lata, które wspominała z goryczą. Mąż był zazdrosny do szaleństwa i bijał ją czasami, gdy nie dość mocno trzymała swój temperament na wodzy. Została wolną wreszcie, ale już nie pragnęła teatru; przyzwyczaiła się trochę do względnego dobrobytu, do cichszego życia. Dreszczem przejmowała ją myśl powrotu do tej ciągłej tułaczki z miasta do miasta, do tego ciągłego braku. Widziała zresztą, że brzydnie i starzeje się. Posprzedawała, co miała, odebrała jakieś wsparcie od zarządu, w którym jej nieboszczyk służył, i przez pół roku grała rolę wdówki; chciała się koniecznie wydać za mąż po raz drugi. Zaciągała siecie, ale na próżno; jej własny temperament stanął na przeszkodzie. Z pieniędzmi, jakie poczuła w kieszeni, zbudziła się w niej dawna aktorka, lekkomyślna, burzliwa, lubiąca się bawić i używać... Była jeszcze ponętną, więc ją otoczył rój rozmaitych lewków, z którymi przebawiła wszystko, co miała, razem z reputacją, jaką sobie potrafiła przy pomocy swego męża wyrobić. Nie umiała nic, ale miała czelność i sprytu tyle, że nie opuściła rąk biernie, tylko natychmiast, jak ją ostatni z wielbicieli opuścił, ogłosiła w "Gazecie Kieleckiej", że: wdowa po urzędniku, w starszym wieku, poszukuje miejsca do wyręczenia pani domu, do towarzystwa albo do wdowca. Na skutek nie czekała długo. Zjawił się Orłowski, któremu był ktoś koniecznie potrzebny do zarządu domem, bo Janka była w gimnazjum jeszcze, a on nie mógł sobie dać rady ze sługami. Nie pytał się jej o nic, tak mu się przedstawiła cichą, potulną, bolejącą po stracie męża, tylko ją zabrał zaraz ze sobą. Orłowski był wdowcem, miał niezłą pensję, gotowizny kilkanaście tysięcy, no i jedyną córkę – nieobecną, córkę, której nie cierpiał. Chciała na razie bałamucić urzędników stacyjnych, ale się prędko połapała w sytuacji i już grała nową rolę ciągle, chcąc koniecznie dojść do ostatniego aktu – małżeństwa. Orłowski przyzwyczaił się do niej. Umiała się zrobić niezbędną i umiała zawsze pokazywać tę swoją niezbędność tak zręcznie, że nie raziła. Zresztą te długie wieczory zimowe, szarugi jesienne zbliżyły ją więcej do celu, bo Orłowski miał lat pięćdziesiąt ośm i reumatyzm; był zawsze maniakiem, ale podczas napadów choroby robił się wprost wariatem. Ona umiała go ułagodzić i prowadzić swoim sprytem, wyostrzonym kilkunastoletnią praktyką sceniczną. Była tylko jedna przeszkoda – Janka. Kręska zrozumiała, że dopóki Janka będzie w domu, nie można nic zrobić. Postanowiła sobie, że zaczeka – i czekała cierpliwie. Orłowski kochał córkę nienawiścią, to jest, dlatego ją kochał, że nienawidził. Nienawidził jej, bo była córką jego żony, której pamięć przeklinał gwałtownie – żony, która po dwóch latach wspólnego pożycia wyjechała z dzieckiem do rodziny, bo nie mogła dłużej znieść jego tyranii i dziwactw. Procesował się, chciał ją siłą zmusić do powrotu, ale separacja rozdzieliła ich na zawsze. Szalał ze złości, ale jego zaciętość, upór niesłychany, duma wariacka nie pozwoliła mu prosić żony o powrót, która by może i wróciła pod dach mężowski, bo to była dobra kobieta. Chorowała tylko ciągle na choroby nie znane lekarzom prowincjonalnym. Była to dusza mimozy, którą każda łza, każdy ból czy przykrość pogrążała w rozpaczy; do tego bała się grzmotów, deszczów, żab, ciemnych pokojów, dni feralnych i wszelkich głośniejszych dźwięków – więc ten mąż zabijał ją swoją brutalnością. W kilka lat po rozłączeniu umarła z wyczerpania nerwowego, pozostawiając Jankę, już wtedy dziesięcioletnią. Odebrał ją siłą zaraz od rodziny żony, albowiem nie chciano mu jej oddać dobrowolnie ze względu na jego charakter i dziewczynę wychowaną w innej atmosferze. Nienawidził ją jeszcze i za to, że była dziewczyną. On, przy swojej dzikie gwałtowności, chciał mieć syna, na którym by mógł próbować nie tylko pięści swojej, ale i codziennego humoru. Marzył o synu. Wyobrażał sobie, że to będzie duży chłopak, na pół dziki, energiczny, mocny jak dąb – a tymczasem urodziła się dziewczyna. Byłby wszystko żonie darował, ale tego nie mógł. Oddał Jankę zaraz na pensję i widywał tylko raz na rok, podczas wakacji, bo Boże Narodzenie i święta wielkanocne spędzała u wujów. Wakacji tych, coś już w trzecim roku, czekał z niecierpliwością, bo nudził się sam na odludnej stacji, z nikim nie żył bliżej, więc jak tylko Janka przyjechała, zaczynała się pomiędzy nimi wojna. Janka rosła szybko, rozwijała się znakomicie, ale poczęta, urodzona i wychowana w ciągłej wrzawie i kłótni, karmiona płaczem i narzekaniami matki na ojca, znienawidziła go i obawiała się jego szyderstw. Wyrobiło to w niej skrytość i zaciętość. Buntowała się przeciw jego despotyzmowi i skąpstwu. Miała parę tysięcy rubli po matce i ojciec wręcz jej oświadczył, że procent od tej sumy musi wystarczyć dla niej, bo on nie myśli dać ani grosza. Stała na pierwszorzędnej pensji, ale po opłaceniu jej i późniejszej nauki w gimnazjum pozostawało jej tak mało na różne najniezbędniejsze rzeczy, ze ciągle musiała myśleć o tym, jak związać koniec z końcem, i wstydzić się to za buciki podarte, to za sukienkę, to za brak jakiejś drobnostki. Wyśmiewano się z niej na stancji i to ją najsrożej upokarzało. Po paru latach zaczęto się jej obawiać; nawet damy klasowe często jej ustępowały, bo miała porywczy charakter ojca, nie znoszący żadnych wędzideł. Nie płakała nigdy i nigdy się nie skarżyła, ale krzywdy gotowa była odbijać pięścią, bez względu, co by ją było spotkało; przy tym była najzdolniejszą uczennicą. Nie lubiono jej szczerze, ale musiano oddawać pierwszeństwo, bo go sobie sama wydzierała, gdy poczuła swoją wyższość nad tłumem koleżanek, które ją, jako córkę urzędnika, traktowały wyniośle, śmiały się z jej podartych bucików i sukienek i nie dopuszczały do poufałości z sobą. Prześladowała potem te córki obywatelskie z zaciekłością. Była to dzika natura, rozwijająca się samotnie. Miała tylko jedną przyjaciółkę, z której zrobiła sobie pieska, służącego na łapkach na każde zawołanie. Nie kochała nikogo, nawet matka zajmowała w jej dzikim sercu bardzo mało miejsca. – Twój ojciec taki!... twój ojciec to zrobił!... twój ojciec taki podły!...twój ojciec... – nieustannie jęczała matka wśród potoków łez i histerycznych paroksyzmów. Obrzydły jej te spazmy, znienawidziła wszelką słabość, a postać ojca urosła w jej umyśle do rozmiarów olbrzymich. Wyobrażała go sobie złym, niegodziwym, ale wielkim jakimś i mocnym. Poznała go bliżej po śmierci matki i nienawidziła z bojaźni, jaką czuła wobec niego. Przyjeżdżała na wakacje do Bukowca, bo były tutaj lasy ogromne, góry skaliste, potoki rwące, dzikość, która hipnotyzowała ją czarem swoim i przyciszała jej temperament. Nie lubiła miasta, bo jej przypominało zaraz szkołę, koleżanki i doznane upokorzenia. Tutaj czuła się swobodną i wolną. Kłóciła się z ojcem codziennie, nie ustępując mu w niczym; a Orłowski robił się podczas tych miesięcy jej odpoczynku wprost niemożliwym: umyślnie ją drażnił i pobudzał do wybuchów gniewu, i rad był niezmiernie, kiedy w paroksyzmie złości robiła się podobną do młodej pantery, gotowej rzucić się na niego i kąsać. Przepadał za siłą i z gorzką rozkoszą widział, że Janka ma tę siłę w temperamencie, wtedy jeszcze ciężej żałował, że była dziewczyną. Mówił jej otwarcie o tym, że się nią brzydzi, ponieważ jest kobietą, drwił z niej, że prócz szydełka i książki nie potrafiłaby nic w ręku utrzymać; pokazywał jej swoją strzelbę i odkładał ze smutkiem, narzekając, iż tylko chłopak umiałby ocenić należycie takie rzeczy. Były to smagania, które na jej duszy zostawiły piekące pręgi. Zrywała się wtedy jak młody źrebiec uderzony batem, chwytała strzelbę i po całych dniach brodziła po moczarach i głuszach leśnych za ptakami; nauczyła się tak dobrze strzelać, że przynosiła całe pęki kaczek dzikich i bekasów i rzucała je ojcu pod nogi z tryumfem. Orłowski wtedy dostawał wprost obłędu z wściekłości; upokarzało go, ze wobec jej siły był sam bezsilnym, że nie mógł jej zgiąć i zmiażdżyć – i potem jeszcze więcej żałował, że tyle dzikiej wytrwałości jest w niej – w dziewczynie! Bywał chwilami dumny z niej i bronił ją z zapałem przed znajomymi, bo cała okolica gorszyła się jej awanturniczością. Spotykano ją po lasach, w nocy, w deszcz, w niepogody, zawsze samą, niby młody warchlak odbity od stada. Nie żenowało ją wcale łażenie po drzewach za gniazdami albo wyścigi na oklep z wiejskimi chłopakami po pastwiskach. Uciekała z domu od ojca na dni całe, marzec o powrocie na pensję, a na pensji marzyła znowu o domu i samotności. Taką była prawie do ośmnastego roku życia. Skończyła gimnazjum i przyjechała na stałe do ojca. Uspokoiła się zewnętrznie, ale głowa jej zaczęła się rozpłomieniać coraz bardziej. Zaczęła marzyć i szukać czegoś, jakiegoś celu, jakiejś idei życia swojego. Z tą swoją przyjaciółką, Helą Walder, idealnie piękną i idealnie rozmarzoną na punkcie samodzielności kobiet, rozstała się. Hela wyjechała do Paryża – na przyrodę; ona nie chciała, bo nie czuła po prostu potrzeby żadnej wiedzy. Pragnęła czegoś potężniej działającego na jej temperament... czegoś, co by porwało ją całą i na zawsze. Pozostała zupełnie samą i zaczęła się przypatrywać ludziom. Szukała tej idei, ale towarzystwo okoliczne nudziło ją śmiertelnie. Dla niej za mało było tej okolicy, tych zabaw skromnych i sennych, tych ludzi, którzy ją otaczali. To życie ciche, wymierzone, rozklasyfikowane na wstawanie o jednej godzinie, na śniadanie, obiad, kolację; preferanse we czwartki u nich, w sobotę u pomocnika ojca, w niedzielę u dozorcy – zabijało ją swoją monotonią. Dusiła się w nim. Mężczyzn unikała prawie, bo ją gniewali swoją bezczelnością; kobiety nudziły ją wiecznym powtarzaniem plotek, skarg, intryżek. Odsunięto się ogólnie od niej. Najrozmaitsze wersje, mniej lub więcej kłamliwe, kursowały na jej konto w okolicy. Była dziwadłem dla wszystkich. A ona tymczasem szamotała się ze sobą, z duszą własną, z pragnieniami, których nie umiała sobie uprzedmiotować. Nie wiedziała, po co żyje i na co?... Zamęczała się czytaniem, ale spokoju tam nie znalazła. Czuła, że musi znaleźć coś takiego, co ją potrafi porwać, że znajdzie kiedyś... ale tymczasem szalała z męki oczekiwania. Oświadczył się jej Zielenkiewicz, właściciel wioski dosyć obdłużonej. Roześmiała mu się drwiąco w oczy, wręcz mówiąc, że swoim posagiem nie myśli wcale płacić jego długów. Zaczęła rok dwudziesty pierwszy i zaczynała tracić cierpliwość. Mała, zwykła rzecz zdecydowała o jej życiu. W najbliższym miasteczku urządzano teatr amatorski. Wybrano trzy jednoaktówki, obsadzono role i – utknięto, bo żadna z pań grać nie chciała Pawłowej w Marcowym kawalerze Blizińskiego. Inicjator i reżyser zarazem chciał koniecznie, aby ta sztuka była graną, bo pragnął nią dokuczyć jakiemuś sąsiadowi – ale Pawłowej ani Eulalii żadna z pań grać nie chciała. Ktoś rzucił myśl, żeby prosić Orłowskiej, bo wiedziano, że ona nie zważa na nic. Przyjęła rolę Pawłowej dosyć obojętnie, a Kręska, w której zagrały wspomnienia przeszłości, zrobiła tyle, iż Orłowski sam pojechał i oznajmił, że jest amatorka i na rolę Eulalii... Robiono próby coś ze trzy miesiące, bo kilka razy zmieniał się skład grających. Zwykłe hece teatrów prowincjonalnych, gdzie żadna nie chce grać starej, złej, kłótliwej, charakterystycznej, dwuznacznej ani pokojówki, a wszystkie chcą grać bohaterki. Kręska, którą Janka trzymała dosyć z daleka od siebie, nie zwierzając się jej nigdy z niczym i nigdy nie prosząc o radę, zbliżyła się do niej z racji przedstawienia. Zaczęła jej dawać lekcje gry scenicznej i była niestrudzoną mentorką; dopiero za jej wpływem Janka zaczęła się interesować rolą i przedstawieniem. Tak się głęboko przejęła rolą, tak weszła w charakter i tak się nadała do tych ram, że grała bardzo dobrze. Była chłopką, Pawłową, w każdym calu, tak że sala pod koniec sztuki zabrzmiała oklaskami. Poczuła wtedy szaloną, dziką uciechę z tego chwilowego panowania nad tłumem; schodziła ze sceny prawie ze łzami żalu, że się to już skończyło, i czując, że się w niej, gdzieś pod świadomością, coś budzić zaczyna nowego. Kręska zrobiła także prawdziwą furorę!... Była to rola, którą kiedyś na prawdziwej scenie grywała z powodzeniem. W antraktach mówiono tylko o niej i o Jance. – Komediantka! urodzona komediantka! – szeptały panie z jakimś wyniosłym politowaniem. Orłowski, któremu dziękowano i winszowano takiej córki i towarzyszki, machnął ręką. – Żeby to był syn, zobaczylibyście, co by wam pokazał!... Był jednak zadowolony, bo poszedł za kulisy, pogładził Jankę po twarzy, a Kręską pocałował w rękę. – Dobrze, dobrze!... Pociecha niewielka, ale przynajmniej wstydu nie ma – powiedział im za całą pochwałę. Janka po tym przedstawieniu zbliżyła się więcej do Kręskiej, i ta, w chwili jakiejś słabości, wygadała się ze swoją tajemnicą, szczelnie trzymaną w ukryciu, i przesunęła przed Janka światy takie nowe, takie dziwne, takie pociągające, że jej serce zabiło gwałtownie. Słuchała z pobożnym skupieniem opowiadania o scenie, o tryumfach, o występach, o barwnym życiu aktorskim. Kręska się unosiła i obrazowała entuzjastycznie; już nie pamiętała nędz tego życia, tylko same jasne obrazy pokazywała oszołomionej dziewczynie. Wyciągała z kufra pożółkłe zeszyty ról niegdyś granych i czytała przed nią, grała, podniecona wspomnieniem przeszłości. Olśniewało to Jankę, budziło jakieś gwałtowniejsze pragnienia, ale jeszcze ją nie porwało, jeszcze to nie było to "coś", na co czekała od tak dawna. Grała później jeszcze kilka razy, bo już gorączka teatralna zaczęła ją wolna trapić. Z uwagą zaczęła czytywać w pismach krytyki teatralne i szczegóły o aktorach. Wreszcie czy to z nudów, czy z instynktownej pobudki sprowadziła sobie Szekspira – i wtedy przepadła! Znalazła to "coś", znalazła bohatera, cel, ideę – był nim teatr. Pochłonęła Szekspira z całą gwałtownością swojej natury – całego od razu. Trzeba by bardzo wiele pisać, żeby zamknąć choć w streszczeniu to gwałtowne rozszerzanie się jej duszy, ten szalony wzlot wyobraźni, to wyolbrzymienie jej wewnętrzne, jakie uczuła po przeczytaniu. Otoczył ją rój dusz złych, szlachetnych, nikczemnych, płaskich, bohaterskich i cierpiących, ale zawsze wielkich jakąś rasą, po której nie ma już śladu na świecie. Przenikały ją takie dźwięki, takie słowa, takie myśli i uczucia potężne, że się uczuwała jakby całym wszechświatem!... Po kilkakrotnym przeczytaniu tych ksiąg nieśmiertelnych powiedziała sobie, że zostanie aktorką, że musi nią zostać koniecznie, bo te sprawy codzienne wydały się jej tak marnymi, ludzie tak nikłymi, że się dziwiła iż wcześniej tego nie spostrzegła. Poczuła, że jest artystką, że jakiś płomień oświecił ją błyskawicą i zbudził; że to sztuka jest tym dobrem dla niej, tak wyczekiwanym i tak upragnionym. Zaczęła ją przepalać gorączka teatru i pragnienia nadzwyczajnych wzruszeń. Zimy wydały jej się za ciepłe, śniegi za małe; wiosny szły za powolnie, upały były zimne, jesienie zbyt suche, za mało mgliste; ona to wszystko miała w mózgu stokroć potężniejszym. Chciała mieć piękno – szczytnym, zło – choćby zbrodnią, czyn wszelki – tytanicznych rozmiarów. – Mało!... jeszcze!... – wołała nieraz jesienią, kiedy wichry zginały z szumem buki i liście leciały niby płatki krwi czerwonej na ziemię, kiedy deszcze lały całymi tygodniami, że wszystkie drogi, rowy, dolinki stały pod wodą, a noce były wprost straszne ciemnością i szamotaniem się żywiołów. W dni, w które się zdawało, że wszystko na niebie i na ziemi zagasło, starło się, pomieszało, że tylko szarzeją pyły światów rozbitych i zewsząd się sączy w świat szarość posępna i targająca duszę smutkiem bezbrzeżnym konania – uciekała do lasu, kładła się nad potokami albo na odartym z roślinności wzgórzu i wystawiona na deszcz, na smaganie wichury i zimno, dawała się porywać swojej wyobraźni i leciała w światy olbrzymów; bywała wtedy szczęśliwą aż do utraty przytomności. Szalała razem z huraganem, co bił i brał się za bary z lasami, co pod koronami drzew wył i skomlił żałośnie niby dzikie zwierzę na uwięzi. Kochała się w takich dniach i nocach, przepadała za tym przejmującym płaczem żałosnym przyrody, konającej w błocie jesieni. Wyobrażała sobie wtedy Leara i głosem, którym na próżno chciała zagłuszyć burzę i szum lasu, rzucała w świat zamglony tragiczne przekleństwa... Żyła wtedy życiem dusz szekspirowskich. Było to prawie szczytne obłąkanie duszy. Pokochała z całą gwałtownością te wielkie, tragiczne postacie dramatów. Orłowski trochę wiedział o jej chorobie, ale śmiał się z tego pogardliwie. – Komediantka! – rzucał jej prosto w twarz ze swoją brutalnością. Kręska podsycała ten ogień, bo za co bądź chciała się jej z domu pozbyć. Zaczęła w nią wmawiać talent i gorąco zachwalała teatr. Janka nie mogła się jakoś zdobyć na ten krok decydujący. Bała się tych ciemnych, nieokreślonych przeczuć i trwogi, jaka ją chwilami napadała. Wiedziała, że musiałaby zerwać ze wszystkimi i iść sama w świat, w świat, którego się bała instynktownie. Nie żyła nigdy samodzielnie. Mroziła ją myśl o tym otwieraniu sobie drogi kułakami. Dotychczas prowadzono ją; ręka, co ją wiodła, była twarda, nielitościwa, ale ją prowadziła i mniej więcej czuwała nad nią. Tutaj miała swój kąt, swój las, swoje miejsca ulubione, do których organicznie się już przystosowała – a tam, gdzieś w świecie szerokim, co tam znajdzie?... Nie! nie mogła się zdobyć na stanowczość. Musiała jakaś burza przyjść, wyrwać ją i wyrzucić daleko stąd, jak wyrywała drzewa i rzucała po polach pustych. Czekała już teraz wprost na przypadek. Kręska tymczasem informowała ją ciągle o towarzystwach prowincjonalnych. Z pism zresztą wiedziała nazwiska dyrektorów i opinie, jakie mieli. Robiła pewne przygotowania i oszczędności. Ojciec wypłacał jej procent od posagu regularnie i zdołała przez rok zaoszczędzić z niego przeszło dwieście rubli. To oświadczenie Grzesikiewicza i zapewnienie ojca, że musi wyjść za niego, wzburzyło ją. – Nie, nie i nie! – myślała teraz chodząc po swoim pokoiku. – Nie pójdę za mąż! O zamążpójściu nigdy na serio nie myślała. Czasami miłość jakaś wielka, wstrząsająca snuła się jej w myśli, marzyła o niej przez chwilę, ale o małżeństwie nie pomyślała nigdy. Dosyć lubiła nawet Grzesikiewicza, bo jej nigdy nie mówił półsłówkami o uczuciach, nie grywał przed nią miłosnych komedii, do jakich ją przyzwyczaili inni wielbiciele, lubiła go za prostotę, z jaką opowiadał, co musiał przecierpieć w szkołach, jak mu wymyślano od chamów, od karczmarskich synów, jak go upokarzano i jak im płacił za to pięścią – po chłopsku. Śmiał się przy tych opowiadaniach, ale miał w śmiechu jakiś akcent żalu czy urazy. Chodziła z nim nieraz na spacery, bywała z ojcem w ich domu, lubiła bardzo starą Grzesikiewiczową, ale żeby wyjść za mąż za niego!... Roześmiała się z tej myśli, tak się jej wydała śmieszną i dziwaczną. Otworzyła drzwi do pokoju ojca, aby mu powiedzieć ostro i stanowczo, że Grzesikiewicz nie ma po co przyjeżdżać; ale Orłowski spał już po obiedzie w swoim fotelu, z nogami opartymi o parapet okienny. Słońce świeciło mu prosto w twarz, prawie już miedzianą od opalenia. Cofnęła się. Przeczuwała po niepokoju, jaki rósł w niej, że burza będzie straszna, bo ojciec nie będzie chciał ustąpić, ale czuła, że i ona nie ustąpi. – Nie, nie i nie!... Choćby przyszło uciekać z domu, a nie pójdę za mąż!... Ale ją zaraz chwytała bezradność czysto kobieca po takiej stanowczej myśli i spoglądała prawie ze strachem w przestrzeń, w której zdawała się widzieć siebie samą uciekającą z do– mu. – Pojadę do wujów... tak!... a stamtąd do teatru... Nikt mnie nie zmusi, abym tutaj pozostała. I aż zawrót głowy uczuła z oburzenia na myśl, że może ją kto chcieć zmuszać, i zaraz potem hardo patrzyła w przyszłość – i była już zdecydowaną na wszystko, byle nie ustąpić. Słyszała, jak ojciec wstał, potem z okna przyglądała się pociągowi osobowemu, który odchodził; słyszała dzwonki stacyjne, szwargot kilku wsiadających Żydków; widziała czerwoną czapkę ojca, żółte wypustki telegrafisty, rozmawiającego przez okno wagonu z jakąś panią; widziała i słyszała wszystko, ale nie rozumiała nic z tego. Ta stanowcza chwila, to jutro, wywierała na nią już swój wpływ. Kręska przyszła i swoim zwyczajem zaczęła kołować po pokoju cichym, kocim ruchem, nim się odezwała. Miała w twarzy wyraz współczucia i rzewność w głosie. – Panno Janino! Janka spojrzała na nią i przeczytała wyraźnie jej obawę. – Nie! możesz mi pani wierzyć, że nie! – odpowiedziała silnie. – Ojciec dał słowo... będzie chciał koniecznie posłuszeństwa... co to będzie z tego?... – Nie! nie pójdę za mąż!... może sobie ojciec odwołać słowo; mnie nie zmusi... – Tak... ale zacznie się to dopiero wojna, zacznie!... – Przetrzymałam już tyle, przetrzymam i więcej. – Ja się boję... to się tak gładko nie skończy. Ojciec taki gwałtowny... Ja nie wiem, jak tam pani może znosić tyle... Gdybym była na miejscu pani, to wiem, co bym zrobiła... i to zaraz, dziś, natychmiast! – Ciekawam... niech mi pani da jaką radę. – Wyjechałabym przed wszystkim, żeby uniknąć hecy. Pojechałabym do Warszawy... – No i cóż dalej? – pytała Janka z drżeniem w głosie. – Zaangażowałabym się do teatru i niech się co chce dzieje! – Tak, to dobra myśl, ale... ale... I nie dokończyła, bo dawna bezradność i dawne obawy znowu wróciły; siedziała już, nie odpowiadając Kręskiej, która widząc, że projekt jej nie zostanie wykonany, wyszła zirytowana. Janka włożyła jakiś kaftan, filcową czapkę, wzięła kij i poszła do lasu, ale dziś nie mogła się tam bezmyślnie włóczyć ani znaleźć rozkoszy w obcowaniu z samą sobą, nawet marzyć o scenie nie mogła. Poszła na szczyt tej góry kamienistej, skąd się otwierał rozległy widok na lasy, na wsie za nimi i na nieskończony obszar przestrzeni. Patrzyła się, ale ta cisza w przestrzeniach, niepokój, to przeczuwanie burzy, jakaś trwoga, denerwowały ją silnie. Wiedziała, że jutro coś się zdecyduje, coś się stanie takiego, czego pragnęła i bała się jednocześnie... Wróciła o zmroku do domu. Nie rozmawiała ani z ojcem, ani z Kręską, tylko zaraz po kolacji poszła do swojego pokoju i czytała bardzo długo Consuelo Jerzego Sanda. W nocy sny ją trapiły ciężkie, że się co chwila budziła spocona i jeszcze przede dniem obudziła się zupełnie i nie mogła spać. Leżała z szeroko otwartymi oczyma i patrzała w sufit, na którym rysowała się plama światła, oderwana od latarni peronowej. Pociąg jakiś szedł z hukiem, słyszała długo jego łoskot rytmiczny i całe chóry głosów przeciskały się przez szyby strumieniami dźwięków. W głębi pokoju zalanej mrokiem, pełnej jakichś błysków, snujących się niby oderwane promieniowanie świateł dawno zagasłych – zdawała się widzieć widma, zarysy jakichś scen, postaci, dźwięków... Mary mózgu zmęczonego napełniały pokój halucynacjami. Spostrzegła jakiś gmach ogromny, długi, z szeregami kolumn, jak się zaczął zarysowywać i wyłaniać z mroków... nie wiedziała, co to jest, ale patrzyła... Potem szły sceny i postacie jakieś tragiczne, przestrzenie zalane światłem, głosy muzyki, ciżba ludzka, miasto wielkie, ulice długie, domy wysokie, tłok na ulicach. Rano wstała tak zdenerwowana, że się na nogach utrzymać nie mogła. Słyszała, że ojciec dysponuje wystawny obiad, że robią przygotowania do uroczystego przyjęcia. Kręska chodziła koło niej na palcach i uśmiechała się subtelnie drwiącym uśmieszkiem, który Jankę drażnił. Odurzona była wyczerpaniem i burzą, jaka wrzała w niej. Przyglądała się wszystkiemu obojętnie, bo myśl jej była ciągle o tej oczekiwanej walce z ojcem. Chciała coś czytać, zająć się czymś, ale wszystko wysuwało się jej z rąk bezwładnych. Poszła do lasu, ale zaraz zawróciła z powrotem, bo nie wiedziała, po co tam iść?... Nuda jakaś rozlała się po niej i niepokój przysłaniał jej serce mgłą coraz większą. Nie mogła się w żaden sposób otrząsnąć z tego nastroju. Zaczęła grać machinalnie gamy, ale monotonne, usypiające szmery dźwięków denerwowały ją jeszcze więcej. Grała później nokturny Chopinowskie, grała długo, wsłuchiwała się w te tony nieokreślone, co były jakimś śpiewem zaświatów, co miały w sobie akcenta łez, cierpień, krzyków, rozpaczy bezsilnej; blaski zimnych nocy księżycowych, jęki podobne do szeptów dusz konających, szmery, światła, uśmiechy rozłączeń, drgania życia subtelnego i smutnego... I rozpłakała się spazmatycznie. Płakała długo, nie wiedząc, dlaczego płacze, ona, która od śmierci matki nie wylała ani jednej łzy. Poczuła się znękaną pierwszy raz w życiu, które dotychczas było tylko ciągłym buntem protestu i szamotania się... Obudziło się w niej głębokie pragnienie podzielenia się smutkami duszy: zapragnęła wyszeptać na jakimś sercu życzliwym te myśli obłędne, strzępy uczuć, cierpienia nieokreślone i obawy... Łaknęła współczucia czując, że to znękanie byłoby mniejszym, ból cichszym, łzy nie tak palące, gdyby mogła otworzyć serce przed jaką serdeczną przyjaciółką. Poznała, że samotność jest nieszczęściem w pewnych stanach duszy. Kręska zawołała ją na obiad objaśniając, że Grzesikiewicz już czeka. Wytarła ślady łez, poprawiła włosy – poszła. Grzesikiewicz pocałował ją w rękę i usiadł obok niej. Orłowski miał humor świąteczny i coraz domyślniki i tryumfujące spojrzenia rzucał na Jankę. Pan Andrzej był milczącym i niespokojnym; czasami się odzywał, ale tak cicho, że ledwie Janka usłyszeć mogła. Na Kręskiej znać było zdenerwowanie. Jakaś posępna atmosfera wisiała nad wszystkimi. Obiad wlókł się ciężko i nudnie. Orłowski chwilami wpadał w zadumę i wtedy marszczył brwi, targał gniewnie brodę i mordercze spojrzenia rzucał na córkę. Po obiedzie przeszli do saloniku. Podano czarną kawę i koniak. Orłowski wypił szybko kawę i wychodząc pocałował Jankę w głowę i mruknął coś niezrozumiale. Zostali sami. Janka patrzyła w okno; Grzesikiewicz, czerwony, rozstrojony, dziwny, zaczął coś mówić i popijał kawę małymi łykami, wreszcie wypił ją od razu, filiżankę odsunął, aż się przewróciła ze spodkiem na stół. Janka roześmiała się z tej gwałtowności i z miny, z jaką się tłumaczył. – Niech się pani nie dziwi, ale w takiej chwili człowiek by lampę połknął nie zauważywszy... – Trudno by było – odpowiedziała i znowu ją śmiech pusty i bezmyślny zatrząsł. – Pani się ze mnie śmieje? – zapytał patrząc jej niespokojnie w oczy. – Nie, tylko tak mi komiczną wydawała się myśl połknięcia lampy. Milczeli. Janka skubała abażur, a Grzesikiewicz szarpał rękawiczki i bezmyślnie, odruchowo przygryzał sobie wąsy; wzruszenie dławiło go po prostu. – Ciężko mi... okropnie mi ciężko!... – zaczął podnosząc na nią oczy błagalnie. – Dlaczego? – zapytała krótko i wymijająco. – No, bo... bo... Jak Boga kocham, nie wytrzymam już dłużej!... Nie, już nie mogę się dłużej męczyć, powiem po prostu: kocham panią i proszę o jej rękę! – zawołał głośno i aż odetchnął z ulgi ogromnej, ale uderzył się w czoło i biorąc rękę Janki zaczął znowu: – Kocham panią dawno, bałem się pani mówić o tym, i teraz także nie umiem się wygadać, nie umiem tego tak określić i wypowiedzieć, jak bym chciał... Kocham panią i błagam, bądź moją żoną... Pocałował ją gorąco w rękę i patrzył się w nią swoimi niebieskimi, poczciwymi oczyma, z których buchało ślepe przywiązanie i miłość szczera i głęboka. Usta drżały mu nerwowo i bladość pokryła twarz. Janka podniosła się z krzesła i patrząc mu prosto w oczy odpowiedziała wolno i po cichu: – Nie kocham pana. Zdenerwowanie gdzieś zniknęło; wiedziała, że ta chwila oczekiwana już się zaczęła, więc była gotową. Spokojne zdeterminowanie przeglądało w jej oczach chłodno patrzących. Grzesikiewicz odsunął się gwałtownie, jakby go kto uderzył silnie w piersi, ale powrócił na miejsce i nie rozumiejąc jeszcze znaczenia słów usłyszanych mówił drżącym głosem: – Panno Janino... bądź pani moją żoną... Kocham panią!... – Nie kocham pana, nie mogę przeto za pana wyjść... nie pójdę wcale za mąż!... – odpowiedziała tym samym głosem, ale przy ostatnim wyrazie głos jej zadrgał jakimś akcentem li– tości dla niego. – Jezus, Maria! – wykrzyknął Grzesikiewicz chwytając się za głowę. – Co pani powiedziała?... Co to jest?!... Pani nie pójdzie za mąż!... nie chce pani być moją żoną?!... Pani mnie nie kocha!... Ukląkł raptownie przed nią, schwycił ją za ręce i okrywając je pocałunkami, prawie przez łzy strachu gorączkowego, zaczął ją błagać tak silnie, tak pokornie, tak mu głos drgał łkaniem miłości ogromnej, że chwilami zatrzymywał się, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza i zebrać myśli. – Nie kocha mnie pani?... Pokocha mnie pani. Przysięgam, że ja i matka moja, i ojciec będziemy jej niewolnikami... Poczekam wreszcie... Niech pani powie, że za rok... za dwa... za pięć... będę czekać. Przysięgam pani, będziemy czekać!... Ale niech mi pani nie mówi, że nie!... Na miłość boską, niech mi pani nie mówi tego, bo się wścieknę z rozpaczy! Jak to?... nie kocha mnie pani!... ale ja panią kocham... my wszyscy panią kochamy... my nie potrafimy już żyć bez pani!... nie... Ojciec mi powiedział, że... że... a tutaj!... Jezus, Maria! ja się wścieknę!... Co pani robi ze mną!... co pani robi!... Porwał się z ziemi i chwytając się za głowę rozczochraną krzyczał prawie z bólu. Janka miała łzy w oczach i żal się jej robiło; ta jego szczera i taka prosta rozpacz, objawiająca się tak targające, podziałała na nią dziwnie. Była chwila, w której poczuła we własnym sercu te łzy jego i rozpacz – i jakaś sympatia litosna targała ją, że już odruchowo podać mu chciała ręce i powiedzieć, że będzie jego żoną – ale to trwało krótko. Stała znowu ze łzami rozczulenia w oczach, ale z obojętnością w sercu i patrzyła się zimno. – Panno Janino, błagam o odpowiedź!... Niech pani pomyśli, że odmową zabija pani mnie, matkę moją, ojca, wszystkich... – Wolałbyś pan, żebym ja się zabiła dla wszystkich! – odpowiedziała chłodno i usiadła z powrotem. – A!!... – wyrwało mu się z gardła i odchylił głowę nieco w tył, jakby z obawy, że sufit runie natychmiast. Machinalnie zerwał rękawiczki z rąk, podarł, a raczej poszarpał je i rzucił na podłogę, zapiął surdut na wszystkie guziki, a wreszcie siląc się na spokój powiedział: – Żegnam panią... ale... że zawsze... że wszędzie... że nigdy... – szepnął z trudem, pochylił głowę i szedł ku drzwiom. – Panie Andrzeju!... – zawołała silnie. Grzesikiewicz odwrócił się ode drzwi z jakimś błyskiem nadziei w oczach. – Panie Andrzeju – mówiła prosząco – nie kocham pana, ale go szanuję... nie mogę wyjść za pana, nie mogę, ale zawsze... będę o panu wspominać jak o człowieku szlachetnym. Pan mnie rozumie, że to byłoby podłością iść za człowieka niekochanego... Pan się brzydzi obłudą i kłamstwem – i ja go nienawidzę. Przebaczy mi pan, ale ja sama cierpię... sama także nie jestem szczęśliwą... o nie!... – Panno Janino... gdybyś tylko... gdybyś... Spojrzała na niego tak boleśnie, że zamilkł i wyszedł wolno. Janka siedziała jeszcze, patrząc na drzwi, którymi wyszedł – i jeszcze miała w mózgu dźwięki jego słów, gdy wszedł do pokoju Orłowski. Spotkał się z Grzesikiewiczem na schodach i z jego twarzy dowiedział się o wszystkim. Janka aż krzyknęła ze strachu, tak ojciec zmienił się strasznie. Twarz miał brudnosiną, oczy wysadzone, głowa mu się trzęsła jakimiś poprzecznymi ruchami. Usiadł przy stole i cichym, przyduszonym głosem zapytał: – Co powiedziałaś Grzesikiewiczowi? – To, co mówiłam ojcu wczoraj, że go nie kocham i nie pójdę za niego – odpowiedziała śmiało, ale się zlękła tej cichości i pozornego spokoju, z jakim ojciec przemawiał. – Dlaczego? – rzucił krótko, jakby nie rozumiejąc. – Powiedziałam: nie kocham i nie chcę wcale wyjść za mąż. – Głupiaś!... głupiaś!... głupiaś!... – syczał przez zaciśnięte zęby i podnosił się z wolna z krzesła. Patrzyła na niego spokojnie i dawna jej zaciętość wracała. – Powiedziałem, że pójdziesz za niego... dałem słowo, że pójdziesz za niego, to pójdziesz! – Nie pójdę!... Nikt mnie nie potrafi zmusić!... – odpowiedziała ponuro, z mocą patrząc się w błyszczące oczy ojca. – Zaciągnę cię do ołtarza. Zmuszę cię!... musisz!... – wołał głucho. – Nie! – Wyjdziesz za Grzesikiewicza; ja ci to mówię, ja, twój ojciec, rozkazuję ci to zrobić!... Usłuchasz mnie natychmiast, bo cię zabiję!... – Dobrze, niech mnie ojciec zabije, ale nie usłucham. – Wypędzę cię z domu!... – krzyczał już głośno, odzyskując siły i ściskając nerwowo poręcz krzesła. – Dobrze! – Wyrzeknę się ciebie! – Dobrze! – odpowiadała coraz silniej. Czuła teraz, że z każdym słowem ojca dusza jej twardnieje i nasyca się coraz większą stanowczością. – Wypędzę cię!... słyszysz?... i choćbyś konała z głodu, choćbyś skomliła u drzwi, nie wpuszczę, nie zechcę nigdy wiedzieć o tobie! – Dobrze... – Janka! ty mnie nie doprowadzaj do ostateczności. Ja cię proszę, idź za Grzesikiewicza, moja córko, dziecko moje!... przecież to dla twojego dobra ja chcę tego małżeństwa. Nie masz nikogo oprócz mnie na świecie; ja jestem stary... umrę... zostaniesz sama, bez opieki, bez utrzymania... Janka, tyś mnie nigdy nie kochała!... Żebyś ty wiedziała, jaki ja jestem przez całe życie nieszczęśliwy, to byś się ulitowała!... – prosił, ale w głosie miał akcenta krzyku i groźby. – Nie!... nigdy!... – odpowiedziała, nie poruszona ani na chwilę jego prośbą i skargami. – Ostatni raz cię pytam! – krzyknął, onieprzytomniony jej odpowiedzią. – Ostatni raz mówię, że nie! Orłowski z taką siłą rzucił krzesłem o ziemię, że się rozleciało w kawałki; rozerwał sobie kołnierz koszuli, bo go dusił spazm wściekłości, i z poręczą w ręku rzucił się do Janki, by ją uderzyć, ale jej zimny, prawie pogardliwy wyraz twarzy oprzytomnił go w jednej chwili. Odrzucił od siebie tę poręcz. – Precz!!... – wrzasnął wskazując drzwi – precz!... słyszysz?... Wypędzam cię na zawsze z mego domu!... Nie przestąpisz nigdy tego progu, póki żyć będę, bo cię zabiję jak psa wściekłego i wyrzucę za bramę!... Nie mam już córki!... – Dobrze, pójdę precz... – odpowiedziała machinalnie. – Nie mam już córki! Nie chcę cię znać, nie chcę nic słyszeć o tobie!... zgiń!... Zabiję!... zabiję!... – krzyczał biegając po pokoju jak szalony. Jego wariactwo wybuchało teraz w całej sile. Wybiegł potem z mieszkania i widziała przez okno, jak leciał do lasu. Siedziała głucha, niema, zlodowaciała... Spodziewała się wszystkiego, ale nigdy, że ją wypędzi z domu własny ojciec. Poczuła straszny żal do niego, ale ani jedna łza nie błysnęła w jej oku. Oglądała się nieprzytomnie, bo wciąż słyszała ten chrapliwy krzyk: "precz! precz!" – Pójdę precz, pójdę... – odpowiadała pokornym, złamanym głosem poprzez łzy, które jej zalewały serce – pójdę... Było jej jednak tak ciężko, tak strasznie ciężko na duszy, że siedziała zamierając z bólu: zdawało się jej, że to "precz" ojcowskie smaga ją jak prętem żelaznym i że się oblewa krwią męki... – Boże mój. Boże! za cóż ja jestem tak nieszczęśliwa?... – zawołała później. Kręska, która wszystko słyszała, przybiegła do niej; ze łzami w głosie zaczęła ją pocieszać, lecz Janka odsunęła ją łagodnie. Nie tego jej było potrzeba: nie takich słów i nie takiej pociechy. – Ojciec mnie wypędził... muszę wyjeżdżać... – rzekła dziwiąc się w duszy tym krótkim dźwiękom, które zamykały w sobie tak wiele. – Ależ to niemożebne!... Ojciec da się przeprosić... – Nie; nie zostanę już tutaj dłużej. Dosyć mam męki, dosyć... – Pojedzie pani do wujów? Janka się zamyśliła na chwilę, lecz nagle jej twarz posępna rozjaśniła się blaskiem stanowczości. – Pojadę do teatru. Stało się! Kręska spojrzała na nią zdziwiona niby i zaczęła jej odradzać. – Niech mi pani pomoże pakować rzeczy. Pierwszym pociągiem odjadę... – Osobowy teraz nie idzie do Kielc. – Pojadę do Strzemieszyc, a stamtąd Drogą Wiedeńską do Warszawy. – Niechże się pani namyśli jeszcze... taki krok to na całe życie. Można później żałować... – Stało się!... Już tak musiało się stać, to i nie będzie inaczej. I zaraz spiesznie, nie odpowiadając na uwagi Kręskiej, zaczęła się gorączkowo pakować. Bieliznę, garderobę, książki, nuty, drobiazgi różne – wszystko to układała ze starannością do swojego, jeszcze z pensjonarskich czasów, kufra, jakby wyjeżdżała po wakacjach. Nie myślała już nic ponadto i nie czuła, tylko, że musi zaraz, natychmiast wyjeżdżać; że musi się znaleźć jak najdalej od Bukowca, jakby wewnętrznie obawiała się, że może jej zabraknąć później sił i odwagi. Pożegnała się z Kręską obojętnie. Wydawała się spokojną i zimną na pozór, i była nią, tylko jakieś drgania ust i to drżenie wewnętrzne, którego nie mogła przyciszyć, były śladami tej burzy niedawnej. Kazała zanieść rzeczy na dół, a mając jeszcze z godzinę czasu do pociągu poszła do lasu. Usiadła pod rozłożystym bukiem i zapatrzyła się przed siebie. – Na zawsze!... – odpowiedziała półgłosem, jakby gęstwinie, co zaczęła trząść liśćmi, szemrać i pochylać się ku niej. – Na zawsze!... – szeptała wpatrzona w czerwonawe błyski słońca, chylącego się do zachodu, co przeciekały przez splątane gałęzie buków i lśniły się na ziemi. Las stanął w wielkiej ciszy, jakby słuchał tych jej słów ostatniego pożegnania, jakby dziwił się w milczeniu, że może ktoś, co się w nim urodził i wychował, co żył z nim jednym uczuciem, co tyle łez w jego objęciach wylał, tyle przemarzył w jego ciszy – żegnać się i odejść – na zawsze; szukać lepszej doli i przyjaciół szczerszych. Żałośnie zaszemrały drzewa... Coś, niby pieśń pożegnania i wyrzutu smętnego, przeleciało po lesie; poruszyły się zielone wachlarze paproci, młode listki leszczyn zaczęły się trzepotać, sosny cienkimi igiełkami zaszeleściły cicho – i zadrgał, ożywił się las jękiem przeciągłym. Ptaki zaśpiewały urywanymi, przestraszonymi głosami, a po niebie, po ziemi zasłanej liśćmi, mchami złotymi, konwalijkami białymi, po lesie zielonym przebiegały jakieś cienie, jakieś dźwięki, jakieś hukania, podobne do ech łkań żałosnych... – Zostań!... ja ci starczę za wszystko... zostań!... – zdawał się mówić las mocnym głosem miłości ojcowskiej. Potok szumiał zgiełkliwie, burzył się, podważał pnie i kamienie, co mu tamowały drogę, wymijał, okrążał, spadał i rozbity w pianę, w kaskadę pyłów, mieniących się w słońcu wszystkimi barwami tęczy, biegł ciągle naprzód niepowstrzymanie, szemrał zwycięsko i zdawał się szeptać: – Idź... idź... Cisza się potem zrobiła ogromna, przerywana brzęczeniem komarów i chrzęstem spadających szyszek zeszłorocznych. Kukułka kukała gdzieś daleko. – Na zawsze!... – szeptała Janka. Podniosła się i szła z powrotem na stację. Szła wolno, rozglądała się miłośnie po drzewach, po ścieżkach, po zboczach wzgórz i z rozrzewnieniem głębokim, z bólem dziwnym żegnała je spojrzeniami. Czuła, że ją łzy zalewają; łzy żalu, odrywania się cierpkiego od tych miejsc, z którymi się zżyła tak głęboko i z którymi się musi rozstać na zawsze... Teraz, w tej chwili dopiero, poczuła całą gorycz swego wyjazdu i teraz poznała, że to nieprawda, iż ona tutaj nic nie kochała i nic, i nikogo nie zostawi tutaj drogiego!... Zostawiała te lasy, co były cząstką jej duszy najdroższą, zostawiała góry, polanki, niebo czyste, to życie burzliwe, ale swobodne – te chwile samotności – przeszłość całą, pełną walk, burz, rozszaleń, zachwytów i marzeń... Zostawiała więcej, niż mogła zrozumieć na razie. Patrzyła z gorzką zawiścią na wszystko, że wszystko to zostanie – i myślała posępnie, że tak samo słońce będzie świecić nad tym drogim kawałkiem ziemi, tak samo lasy będą szumieć i wołać tysiącami głosów w noce burzliwe jesieni; wiosny iść będą, kwiaty kwitnąć – i ta pustka, to dobro jej, pełne melancholii, te noce księżycowe, zadumy lasów – wszystko to będzie... tylko ona odejść musi... tylko ją los wyrywa i rzuca daleko... i na zawsze... Potem myślała o tym nowym życiu, do jakiego szła – i żale za przeszłością przycichły, i podnosiła się w niej z wolna jakaś świadoma siebie siła życia, i przejmowała ją mocą, że się wyprostowywała, patrzyła coraz śmielej przed siebie i coraz bardziej podnosiła głowę. Zobaczywszy ojca na peronie nie drgnęła nawet: już się pomiędzy nimi rozciągał ten nowy świat, do którego uciekała, i pociągał ją obietnicami szczęścia i sławy. Znajomi przystępowali do niej, witali się, pytali o zdrowie, dokąd jedzie itd. Odpowiadała, że do rodziny, i nie traciła spokoju. Miała go nawet tyle, że poszła sama do kasy po bilet. Stanęła przed okienkiem i zażądała go głośno. Orłowski (bo on sam sprzedawał bilety) podniósł głowę gwałtownie; coś, jakby cień czerwony, przeleciało mu po twarzy, ale nie odezwał się. Wydał jej resztę, spokojnie i zimno się patrzał gładząc brodę, jakby jej nigdy nie znał. Odchodząc odwróciła głowę i spotkała się z jego rozpalonym wzrokiem. Odsunął się gwałtownie od okienka, zaklął głośno – a ona poszła, tylko że szła wolniej jakoś i nogi pod nią drżały. Ten błysk oczów, jakby zakrwawionych łzami, uderzył w nią i zaciężył na sercu. Pociąg przyszedł – wsiadła. Jeszcze z okien wagonu patrzyła na stację. Kręska powiewała z mieszkania chustką i udawała, że łzy obciera. Orłowski w czerwonej czapce, w niepokalanie białych rękawiczkach, ze sztywną miną urzędową, chodził po peronie; nie spojrzał w jej stronę ani razu. Dzwonek uderzył, rozległ się świst maszyny, potem gwizdka nadkonduktora i pociąg ruszył. Telegrafista żegnał ją ukłonami; nie widziała – widziała tylko, jak ojciec wolno i ciężko odwrócił się i wszedł do swojej kancelarii. – Na zawsze!... – szepnęła wychylając się z okna i ogarniając wzrokiem wszystko: lasy, wsie, wzgórza, moczary i znów to samo, przemykały się niby cienie fantastyczne – a ona patrzała czując, że ją jednocześnie porywa jakaś siła ogromna, że jest już na łasce i niełasce jakiejś mocy wielkiej, co ją wyrwała z gniazda i niesie w nieznane światy, ku nieznanym przeznaczeniom. Noc zapadła. Księżyc płynął po ciemnym granacie przestrzeni, niby łódź srebrzysta po morzu nieskończoności – a ona wciąż wychylała się przez okno i patrzyła w stronę Bukowca, szepcąc od czasu do czasu sucho i bezdźwięcznie: – Na zawsze!... na zawsze!... –––– Orłowski o zwykłej godzinie przyszedł na kolację. Kręska pomimo radości była niespokojną; patrzyła mu w oczy trwożnie, chodziła jeszcze ciszej, była teraz jeszcze pokorniejszą i mniejszą. A on, jakby się mocował sam ze sobą, bo nie wybuchał klątwą i nie wspominał nic o Jance. Na drugi dzień tylko zamknął pokój Janki na klucz i schował go do biurka. Nie spał w nocy: oczy miał wpadnięte i cerę trupią. Kręska słyszała, że przez całą noc chodził po swoim pokoju, ale służbę pełnił jak zwykle. Przy obiedzie Kręska ośmieliła się sama z czymś odezwać. – Aha!... z panią się muszę jeszcze załatwić!... Kręska zbladła. Zaczęła mówić o Jance, o swojej życzliwości, o tym, jak ona ją odwodziła od wyjazdu, jak ją serdecznie błagała. – Głupiaś pani!... Pojechała, bo chciała... Niech tam kark skręci!... Kręska zaczęła się rozwodzić nad osamotnieniem jego. – Suka!... – mruknął spluwając pogardliwie. – Pani możesz sobie jeszcze dzisiaj odjechać. Zapłacę, co się należy, i precz mi z domu, bo przysięgam Bogu, że przez robotników wyrzucić każę!... Jak sam, to sam... bez opiekunek!... Suka!... przysięgam Bogu!... Rozbił szklankę o stół i wyszedł. Komediantka I